Kisah Kasih Salah Sambung
by Neoratu
Summary: Yang berbicara di telepon dan membahas celana dalam dengan Eren bukanlah Mikasa, melainkan seorang laki-laki misterius bersuara seksi.


**A/N:** Cerita pendek yang ditulis untuk memenuhi kuota latihan harian. Ide diambil dari prompt yang diberi oleh Jessie Zee.

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin_ adalah milik Isayama Hajime. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi. Foto untuk _cover_ adalah _public domain picture_ , yang berarti milik umum.

* * *

 **Kisah Kasih Salah Sambung**

Oke, Eren tidak keberatan kalau Mikasa kadang-kadang datang ke apartemennya untuk membawakan makanan. Atau kalau seminggu sekali Mikasa menyapu lantai yang sudah mengoleksi debu sampai kaos kaki Eren menghitam. Namun, satu hal yang ia tidak ingin Mikasa lakukan—sesungguhnya karena Jean mengejeknya—adalah Mikasa mengurusi pakaian dalam kotornya. Karena itulah, ketika Eren menemukan keranjang cuciannya bersih, ia menyambar gagang telepon dan menekan tombol yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Dua nada dering berlalu sebelum orang di ujung sana mengangkat.

Eren, dibutakan oleh kesal, mencerocos, "Oi! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menyentuh celana dalamku!"

Sungguh, Eren bersiap mendengar desahan Mikasa yang dilanjutkan dengan nada datar seperti, "Kau bodoh dalam mencuci, baju-bajumu jadi menciut semua." Eren sudah menyiapkan balasan untuk itu. Namun, ia tidak menyangka keheningan yang justru hadir.

"Er. Halo?"

"Memangnya untuk apa aku menyentuh celana dalammu?" tanya suara di ujung sana. Suara laki-laki.

Eren terperanjat. Sekejap, ia takut yang mengangkat telepon adalah pacar Mikasa, atau bahkan ayah mereka. Hanya saja—seingat Eren, Mikasa baru saja putus lagi, sedang Ayah … suaranya tidak se … um. _Seseksi_ ini. Cara orang itu mengucapkan "celana dalam" bahkan terdengar seolah ia menyebut frase bahasa Prancis nan elegan.

"Um," kata Eren salah tingkah, "kau siapa?"

Laki-laki di seberang menggumam. Lalu, dengan nada suara mengejek berkata, "Orang yang menyentuh celana dalammu."

"Bukan, bukan, bukan!" Eren mendadak panik bercampur malu. "Aku salah sambung, ya, pasti begitu. Um. Bukan kau yang—celana dalamku—uh, maksudku—"

"Hmm, dasar bocah."

Sontak, Eren berubah emosi. "Aku sudah kuliah!"

"Hanya bocah yang panik di situasi seperti ini," ujar laki-laki itu. "Dan asal tahu saja, aku tidak sudi menyentuh celana dalam _kotor_."

Eren mengerutkan hidung mendengarnya. Oke, memang Eren yang salah karena membahas _celana dalam_ duluan, tapi laki-laki itu juga aneh. Daripada memberi tahu kalau Eren salah sambung, dia malah memprovokasi dengan mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktumu dengan telepon salah sambung, tapi, uh, aku harus pergi sekarang, jadi—"

"Bocah bodoh." Laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Kau tidak salah sambung."

"Eh? Tapi— _Eh_?"

Beragam kemungkinan menginvasi benak Eren. Pacar terbaru Mikasa? Orang mesum yang menggodanya? Atau modus penipuan baru?

"Ini telepon apartemen Mikasa. Kebetulan saja aku yang mengangkat, dia sedang sibuk dengan cucian, Eren," kata laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Suara Eren melengking karena gugup.

"Bukan hanya namamu, aku tahu motif celana dalam stroberimu. Mikasa membawanya tadi."

"Ka-ka-kau!" Kenyataan bahwa orang asing tahu motif celana dalamnya terasa lebih penting ketimbang membela diri bahwa itu adalah pemberian iseng dari Mikasa dan Armin.

"Masih belum bisa menebak aku siapa?" Laki-laki itu kini terdengar _sedikit_ geli. Entah bagaimana, Eren bisa mengetahuinya meski nada bicara laki-laki itu tidak berubah. "Padahal dulu kau menempel padaku dan tidak mau lepas."

Mulut Eren menganga. Dengan kecepatan kilat, otak Eren berputar. Orang yang mengenal dirinya dan Mikasa. Orang yang dulu ditempeli Eren dan tidak sudi menyentuh hal-hal kotor—

"Levi?" Eren setengah berteriak, penuh antisipasi. Levi, paman Mikasa, yang sepuluh tahun lalu pindah ke London. Levi yang selalu Eren mimpikan meski ia sudah tidak bisa mengingat wajah dan suaranya. Yang rutin ia kirimi _e-mail_ berisi berbagai keluhan dan kisah sekolahnya selama ini meski tidak pernah dibalas. Levi cinta pertamanya!

"Akhirnya. Aku hampir saja mau mendatangimu untuk menendang bokongmu supaya ingat."

"Aku tidak keberatan!" Hati Eren melambung ke langit ketujuh. "Ma-maksudnya aku tidak keberatan kaudatang, bukannya aku senang ditendang. Uh, maksudnya—uhhh, argh, pokoknya kau harus datang!"

Keheningan lama hadir, hingga detak jantung Eren terdengar berdebam-debam bagai irama lagu _Despacito_.

"Baiklah," kata Levi akhirnya dengan merdu. "Aku akan menemuimu dan memberimu pelajaran bagaimana memilih motif celana dalam untuk laki-laki dewasa. Bukan stroberi pastinya."

Wajah Eren memanas dan, meski rasa malu membuat dirinya ingin menghilang saja, prospek bertemu Levi kembali membuatnya menahan diri. "A-aku tidak perlu diberi bimbingan seperti itu!" Kemudian, dengan suara kecil ia menambahkan, "Tapi aku akan menunggu dengan celana dalam bersih—"

Telepon terputus tiba-tiba, menyisakan lantunan nada monoton.

Eren memandangi gagang, kontan takut ia telah salah bicara. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia tersipu begitu menyadari bahwa kemungkinan Levi tengah bergegas ke tempatnya.

Eren pun berlari untuk mengganti celana dalamnya dengan yang baru.

 **~fin~**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^**


End file.
